yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/1051-1060
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORİJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1051. || صد چو عالم در نظر پیدا کند || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Üstü örtülü, güzel bir tarzda, kurtulmak için konuşur, danışırlar. Danışmaları, görenleri yanıltacak şekilde kinayelerledir.|| Men hold it best to ask for counsel in wide terms. Beware; and wrangle not with perverse pachyderms. |- | 1052. || چونک چشمت را به خود بینا کند || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Peygamber, kapalı bir tarzda meşveret ederdi.Eshap cevap verir, düşman haberdar olmazdı.|| The Prophet covertly men's counsel used to seek. His answer he'd obtain; his purpose did not leak. |- | 1053. || گر جهان پیشت بزرگ و بی بنیست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Düşman, baştan ayağı bilmesin, bir şeyi sezmesin diye reyini kapalı misalle söylerdi.|| He'd speak in parables, and so convey his wish, That foes might hear, but not suspect its purport. Pish! |- | 1054. || پیش قدرت ذره ای می دان که نیست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bu misalle muradını anlatmış olurdu. Ağyar sualinden bir koku bile duymaz, hiçbir şey anlamazdı” dedi. || He'd ferret out in answers all he wished to learn; And still not give an inkling of his thought's real turn." |- | 1055. || این جهان خود حبس جانهای شماست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Tavşan, aslana gitmede biraz gecikti, sonra pençesi kuvvetli aslanın yanına gitti. || Some hours he now let pass before he took his leave; Then to the lion went, their honour to retrieve. |- | 1056. || هین روید آن سو که صحرای شماست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Aslan, tavşan gecikti diye pençesiyle toprağı kazmakta, kükremekteydi: || He found the brute impatient, chafing at delay, From hunger's pangs fierce howling, tearing every spray; |- | 1057. || این جهان محدود و آن خود بی حدست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || “Ben, o alçakların ahdi hamdır, ham, ahitleri kötüdür, sözlerinde durmazlar demiştim. || And roaring in his rage: "I knew it so would be! Those vile, time-serving rascals! Thus they worry me! |- | 1058. || نقش و صورت پیش آن معنی سدست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Onların gürültüleri beni yaya bıraktı. Bu felek beni ne vakte kadar aldatacak, ne vakte kadar? || They're plausible, smooth-speaking, bland, calm, mild; and still They've cheated me! Alas! Who will be cheated, will! |- | 1059. || صد هزاران نیزه فرعون را || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Tedbirsiz emîr, adamakıllı âciz kalır. Çünkü ahmaklığından dolayı ne önünü görür, ne ardını!” dedi. || A too complaisant prince most foully is let in! Who sees no farther than his nose, none heeds a pin!" |- | 1060. || در شکست از موسی با یک عصا || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Yol düzgün ama altında tuzaklar var. Yazının tarzı hoş ama içinde mâna kıt. || The path is smoothed beneath which lurks a deadly trap. A missive's filled with compliments; all mere clap-trap. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |